<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 505 by Dedalvs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077536">Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 505</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs'>Dedalvs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conlang, High Valyrian (ASoIaF), Meereenese Valyrian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the created language dialogue from episode 505 of HBO's <i>Game of Thrones</i>. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 505 of <i>Game of Thrones</i>.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 505</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MEEREENESE WHORE (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)<br/>Sons of the Harpy.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Trej eya yazdhang.</i></p>
<p>SAMWELL (HIGH VALYRIAN)<br/>If the light remains in the east, the darkness will rule the west.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Lo oños ñaqot umbos, syndror endie jemebilza.</i></p>
<p>HIZDAHR (HIGH VALYRIAN)<br/>All men must die.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Valar morghulis.</i></p>
<p>MASTER (HIGH VALYRIAN)<br/>You don’t actually mean to do this.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Kesir gaomagon drivose aole indio daor.</i></p>
<p>LOOP (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)<br/>Run!</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Thakhothosh!</i></p>
<p>LOOP (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)<br/>Go!</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Yathash!</i></p>
<p>LOOP (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)<br/>Fight!</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Shmonchathash!</i></p>
<p>LOOP (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)<br/>Sons of the Harpy, attack!</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Trej eya Yazdhang, yakhuthush!</i></p>
<p>LOOP (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)<br/>Sons of the Harpy are everywhere!</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Trej eya Yazdhang lish tholwa!</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>